Studies on the primary structure of the protein component of human low density lipoprotein (apo-LDL) will be continued and the question of the amino and sequences of lipophile peptides will be examined. Further studies will be carried out on the mechanism by which lysine aldehyde cross-links are introduced into the protein. Studies concerned with the interactions of cholesterol and apo-LDL in the native protein will be continued. Investigation of the identity of the glucose transport protein of human erythrocytes membranes and its mode of action will be continued with the aid of affinity labels.